My research focus is the role of estrogen in the neural control of blood pressure. Hypertension is a major health problem which greatly increases the risk of cardiovascular disease and stroke. In women, the incidence of cardiovascular disease and stroke increases dramatically following menopause. This is, most likely, due to estrogen depletion, which may trigger a slowly developing increase in blood pressure. Also, hypertension and diabetes mellitus are often seen as coexisting conditions. My working hypothesis is that aging, estrogen loss, and diabetes mellitus cause decreases in anterior hypothalamic norepinephrine release and decreased activation of alpha-2-adrenoceptors. This leads to decreased sympathoinhibition, increased blood pressure, and increased stroke risk. The specific hypotheses to be tested are: [1] Estrogen maintains lower blood pressure through mechanisms that involve alpha-2-adrenoceptors in the anterior hypothalamic nucleus; and [2] Estrogen depletion and diabetes are associated with increased blood pressure and stroke risk. The increase in blood pressure associated with diabetes involves a decreased activation of alpha-2- adrenoceptors in the anterior hypothalamic nucleus. My studies will use middle-aged hypertensive rats and transgenic mice.